


Baby Showers Lead to Baby Musings

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity sneaks away during a baby shower, Future Daddy Oliver, Future Fic, Party, Short ficlet really, pregnant!felicity, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity prompt: Party Felicity escapes to Olivers room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Showers Lead to Baby Musings

Felicity Smoak does not do parties, especially parties in her name. Well this party isn’t necessarily in her name, but she is the person everyone is talking to and touching and gushing over. There is only so much of it she can take. So she snuck away from the lavish party that is happening downstairs to Oliver’s room. Technically it’s Oliver’s old room, but the specifics aren’t too important right now.  

All that’s important is that she is hiding in Oliver’s room. She sits in the middle of the bed looking around at the nautical theme. Rubbing her swollen belly, Felicity starts mumbling about what she sees. Really one of these days she’s going to have to stop talking to herself.

“I don’t understand why they went for the nautical theme. After what happened with the Gambit I would have thought that they would get rid of all boat related things. Maybe they kept it because they didn’t want too many things to be different when Oliver got home. Then again, they thought he was dead,” Felicity muses as she rubs soothing circles on her belly. A tiny kick comes for inside that makes her smile. “Is that you agreeing with me? Do you not like the nautical theme? What do you like? Teddy bears? Unicorns? Bows and arrows?”

Felicity keeps musing to her baby, so she doesn’t notice Oliver leaning against the door frame. He stands there looking at his wife and their unborn son. It is a sight that he could never get enough of. He slowly makes his way to Felicity’s side.

When he sits down at her side, she yelps and jumps a little. She throws a glare at him for startling her. “What have we talked about? Make noise Oliver. I’m pregnant and weight more than I am comfortable saying. If you scare me, I’m going to look like a beached whale and it will be your fault. Oh and I will be forced to do something drastic.”

“I’ll try,” Oliver whispers as he leans over to give her a slow kiss. Felicity lets out a little whimper that causes Oliver to jerk away. “What? What happened? Is it the baby? Should we be going to the hospital? Let me go get the bag. Oh god, I didn’t bring the baby seat for the car!”

“Oliver!” Felicity yells in an effort to stop his worrying, “I am fine. Your little ninja decided that he doesn’t want to share my attention with you. You’ve got competition now, baby.”

He mocks a glare as he lowers to talk to their bump. His voice bounces as he murmurs to his son, “Listen here buddy. I don’t mind sharing Mommy with you, but we share. She’s going to be all yours for awhile after you get here. Can I have a few minutes with my wife until then?”

Felicity watches the scene with little tears glistening in her eyes. She mumbles to herself about stupid hormones. Oliver refocuses his attention on her with a beautiful smile. He rubs her belly in a soothing manner.

“So what is my glorious wife doing up here in my old room, all alone?”

“You know, waiting for my secret lover,” she teases before kissing her husband.

With a faux glare, Oliver moves quickly to move her onto her back so he can lay next to her. He starts kissing her neck so that his scruff tickles her. Her musical giggles fill the room before Oliver whispers in her neck.

“I know you’re joking but I don’t like it. I’m still mad at Ray… and Barry.”

“Fine you caught me. I’m here because if another person gushes over me downstairs, I will lose my mind,” she answers solemnly. Her blunt nails run through his hair as she explains, “I just came up here to get away for awhile. Thea spent a lot of time organizing this baby shower and I don’t want to be ungrateful or anything. It’s just that… I’m eight months pregnant and I’m tired.”

“I understand,” Oliver mutters as he nuzzles her neck. “Why don’t we go home and I’ll bring the presents back to the house tomorrow? I’ll even stop and buy you mint chip on the way home.”

Felicity bites her lip as she nods her head. Her voice gets a little huskier as a wicked thought crosses her mind, “As long as I get to eat the ice cream off of you.”

Oliver quickly helps her up at her implication. Rushing downstairs, Oliver thanks all the guest for coming and encourages them to enjoy the food. Felicity smiles as his urgency, but she isn’t complaining. No, she isn’t complaining about this party at all.


End file.
